A New Life
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Journal entries, very spaced apart, Lorelai's feelings.........r/r and sorry its short!


A New Life  
  
note: This is about Lorelai's tough situation after Rory is born. She is still getting over Christopher and is working hard  
to support her daughter since her parents disowned her. It's from her point of view. Enjoy!  
  
January 6th, 1985  
  
  
Exactly 14 men told me, "Nothing that's on the menu." when I asked them what they wanted. And to make  
it so much better, Rory said her first word, Dada. There is no Dada, I try to tell her, but she's persistent, looking for her  
dada. I should have been excited, you know, a baby's first word, but not when the word is non-existent. In her life, anyway.  
Sometimes I need to tell myself too, Rory's daddy isn't here and I have to do this all by myself.  
When I get home and find that the baby-sitter is asleep and Rory is crawling around, crying, because no one  
will play with her- my heart breaks- all over again. I love her so much, but I wish Christopher hadn't left. We should  
have raised Rory together, but our marriage would have fallen apart within a month. And my role as the estranged  
daughter isn't happy-go-lucky either. I try to tell myself its all Chris' fault that I'm like this, and my life is horrible,  
and I don't have anything good for me except for Rory, but it isn't true. It wasn't Christopher's fault that I'm miserable, because  
we made Rory together, and it's not like Rory isn't a perfect angel most of the time anyway.  
He left a month before our daughter was born. I don't think he even knows that Rory was born yet and she's  
almost a year old. I know it is so horribly iresponsible of me to leave her with a 14-year-old baby-sitter, but frankly,  
that's all I can afford. At least I don't have to hear my parent's yelling at me that I could have done better, and I wouldn't  
have screwed up my life if I had met Christopher. I love my parents although they can be real pains and the constant  
nagging of my parents was seriously getting to me, so I walked out, and left. I bought this house with some money that  
was in my bank account for college, and I'm working as a waitress/hostess at the Independence Inn. I've made friends  
with the chef, Sookie, and she and I are very close.   
I try to remember happier times most of the time so I don't feel so down, but my main support is coffee and  
Rory. Stars Hollow is so small, but it feels like home already. I can just sense the friendliness here, and I know that this  
is where I'm going to raise Rory. This small town, somewhat secluded, beautiful, nice little town. The little dance classes  
on Yurter Street, the little diner across from that, and the town square with the big willow tree that is just perfect.  
And then there's the people. I have never met people who weren't snobs in my entire life. Living in that top  
class Hartford neighborhood does things to your sanity, because I am just so shocked at these utterly nice, caring people.  
Their behavior touches me thoroughly and I think that after a life of coldness, I am finally warming up.   
  
January 28th, 1985  
  
It snowed today. The town looks like a winter wonderland whenever God send us little white express packages.  
I took Rory into the snow to make a snowman, and we ended up making angels, sledding, and having a snowball fight.  
It wasn't much of a snowball fight, but I lost for her. Which is what I think is the difference between Christopher and I.  
I'm willing to lose and swallow my pride for the people I love. But Christopher doesn't know how to do that, and I won't  
let him in our lives until he does. So from now on, his name isn't mentioned. I've got to live without him.  
  
June 4th, 1986  
  
Summer already. Rory's 2 and goes to a toddler summer camp for little girls. I've been promoted. Manager of  
the kitchen. I still have to wait tables, but at least no more tacky uniforms. I can wear nice pantsuits and at least I'm  
comfortable. Actually, Sookie was promoted to head chef. We're becoming a dangerous pair. I've made loads of friends.  
You know that little diner, I met this nice guy, and his name is Luke. We're becoming very good friends. He hates  
people like me, I should think, but he doesn't. I drink coffee constantly, which seriously annoys Luke, and then I also  
tease him and torture his very existence. But he doesn't care. And then there's Bab, and her husband, Morty. They are  
the greatest people- a little eccentric, well Bab anyway, but they love Rory to death. Just like I do. I just became  
friends with Miss Patty a couple months ago, and since then, I've been so busy, I haven't been able to write. She is certainly  
a town icon, whether people choose to recognize it or not. I've been to all her performances, her girl's performances, the  
parties she holds, and the parties she teaches dancing for, the weddings she choreographs, and even given her some business  
from the Inn. I'm saving someone for last. Christopher. He came to see Rory. After two years. Just yesterday. I was so  
shocked, but Rory knew him right away. It was incredible that she recognized him, since she was only a baby since she  
saw him last. He just walked in and said, "Honey, I'm home." He was a very refreshing, but I'm still not ready to accept him yet.  
But Rory did. "Dada." was all she could say during the entire visit. Well, and then maybe, "Where've you been?" and "I missed  
you." I'm glad she gave him the third degree. Didn't want Mr.Haten to think that I actually cared about his life. But I do.  
I can't help it.  
  
  
15 years later  
  
March 3rd, 2001  
  
Christopher proposed. I said no on the spot. No use thinking about it. The answer would still be no. Can you believe that  
I actually read this entire journal over, when I was thinking about it? It helped my decision and then I realized something.  
Even though I had started a new life in the 1980s, I still loved him.  
  
End 


End file.
